The Garage Parking Lot
by chickenbutt301
Summary: Night shifts had never suited quite right with Sakura. The parking lot was always so quiet and deserted. And to top it all off, her car no longer ran smoothly. But maybe that was a good thing... ItaXSaku. Oneshot


Hey guys! So I had this idea pop into my when going out to dinner with my sister and hearing another one of her stories. I couldn't get the storyline out of my head so I paused in writing 'With Time' for a day and wrote this up. I'm actually quite pleased about it haha. But please please review about what you think about this story cause I might write some more in the near future! So read, review, enjoy!

**o**

_The Garage Parking Lot_

_**o**  
_

The night was briskly cold with a dampness lingering in it. Every breath exhaled scattered small puffs of fog into the bleak sky. It was actually a nice weather. One that she liked a lot to take quiet strolls through. _Quiet _strolls.

However, that was not the case this time.

'_Why did I ever agree to this?' _Sakura berated herself for being dragged by her best friend to have 'a couple of drinks'.

Now she was surrounded by a bunch of her completely loud and drunk friends who swaggered down the middle of the road singing the national anthem. She knew this would happen though. That's why she actually agreed to go out with Ino. She was like their certified driver for the night, except more like a supervisor walker this evening. All she wanted was to get their drunk asses back home safely with their clothes on and go relax in a nice hot bath.

"Sakurraaaaa-channnnnn!" Said-girl groaned outloud, rubbing her aching temples.

"What is it Ino-pig?" The drunk and giggling girl sauntered over to her best friend, flinging her arm heavily around the smaller girl's shoulders.

"You're sooo great, you know? Making sure we get back all safe and soundddd!" Ino dragged out, planting a sloppy kiss on Sakura's cheek.

Grimacing, she shrugged the drunk off her shoulder, wiping the drool off her cheek roughly.

"Yea, and tomorrow, you're gonna buy me that Tiffany necklace I've been wanting for so long." Sakura smirked to herself. These were one of the advantages she got whenever she had to play supervisor for a girl's night out.

"Of course bestiee!" Ino giggled before flinging her arms out towards the sky, purse bouncing across her back.

"I'M GONNA BUYYYYY SAKI-CHAN-" Ino cut off of belched out singing when Sakura cursed loudly, slapping her hand over her friend's mouth.

"Damn it Ino! It's _2:30 a.m_! People are trying sleeping!" Sakura hissed, shoving her friend off her when she attempted to slump into her chest.

It was always Ino that gave her so many problems. Her other friends like TenTen or Hinata were much more preferable, just loopy and dazed. Much like they were now, seeing as they were twirling in circles dazedly, saying something about 'the twinkly stars.'

Upon reaching their complexes, Sakura pushed all three of the girls in the opposite direction of her entrance door. Their apartment complexes were right across the street from one another.

Too tired to try and help them up the stairs, knowing she'd end up having to carry them (and well…Ino was just flat out _heavy)_, Sakura just settled by nudging them in through their entrance door.

Turning around, she jogged back across the street, breath coming out in cold pants as she ran her hands up and down her arms. The pink-haired woman hadn't worn a jacket, now mentally scolding herself for listening to Ino. Now she was stuck with just a light green halter in forty degree temperature.

'_FuckFuckFuckFuckFuck.'_ Sakura hopped up and down in front of the gated door that led to the garage complex, fumbling for her keys.

Upon opening the stiff door, she winced at the creaking sound it made before shutting it quickly, walking briskly to the glass door at the end of the garage complex. This particular section of the apartments never fitted quite right with her. This was where all the scary stuff always happened. And there were so many cars with easy hiding spaces in between…

Almost reaching the door with warm lights on the other side, Sakura glanced briefly at her car before continuing to walk.

Wait.

Sakura froze in her steps, slowly backtracking her path until she stood beside her car at a distance. Feeling her pulse quicken, she swallowed the growing lump in her throat. Taking a deep breath, she lowered her self in an agonizingly slow pace until she was crouched in a low squat. Resting her elbows on her bent knees, she peered under her car and slowly widened her eyes.

Her catalyctic converter was gone!

Cursing lowly, her quiet voice still rang out through the empty parking lot. But then her heart stopped when a thought came to her.

What if the person that stole her converter was still in here? He could be dangerous. He could harm her, and tonight was the night of all nights she had decided not to bring her horn defense.

'_Stupid Stupid Sakura! Get out of here now!' _Her mind screamed. Shooting up, Sakura didn't even take a step before a hand on her shoulder stopped her actions.

Whirling around, Sakura's scream died away in her throat as she was met by deep crimson eyes.

For a second, she thought he was her long time friend Sasuke. But upon taking in his entire appearance, Sakura realized it wasn't him. It was his brother. Uchiha Itachi. They looked so much alike, but so different at the same time. His brother had longer hair tied artfully in a low ponytail, his jaw was more defined, cheekbones just a bit higher, eyes a deeper red. And while Sasuke was in tech analysis, refusing to take up the Uchiha business in Police Enforcement, his brother was Head Chief of Konoha's Police Unit.

Which explained the uniform he currently donned. The standard black slacks and navy dress shirt with all those patches sewn in made some officers just look ridiculous. But on the Uchiha…well….it looked _hot_. But Sakura was currently too petrified to even think about that.

And going back to the subject, where did he even _come_ from? Sakura hadn't noticed any police cars parked in the lot while she was walking through. But then again, this man was known for his lithe presence. She couldn't even count on both hands the number of times Sasuke's brother had scared the shit out of them whenever they were in the Uchiha compound at night. He was so quiet that if Sakura didn't know any better, she would've thought he was doing it on purpose just to hear Naruto's high-pitched scream followed by her girlish squeals. He had even managed to get a jump out of his little brother followed by a loud curse one time.

Lips twitching at the memory, Sakura quickly turned her thoughts back to the Uchiha currently standing in front of her.

"Uchiha-san, you scared me." Sakura didn't even notice how frightened she was until her words came out in breathless pants.

Itachi merely raised an eyebrow as if saying '_Tell me something new.'_

"I-ah…what are you doing here?" She had always felt so nervous in front of Sasuke's brother, as if his scorching eyes were burning holes right into her soul.

"I was informed of a missing car part in this apartment complex. I assume that car is your belonging?" Itachi's cool and quiet voice didn't echo even the slightest through the parking garage.

Sakura was so confused and at a loss for words that all she could manage was a small nod of her head.

"The car calibrator, I know." Sakura saved Itachi from the burden of explaining the function of the missing part.

"Our unit is currently investigating the crime, but for the time being, you will have to refrain from starting up your vehicle."

Sakura felt defeated and tired. Frowning, she showed her clear displeasure at that phrase spoken to her.

'_Great. That means I'll have to wake up two hours earlier to reach the hospital by train.' _

Noticing her discomfort, he decided to observe her facial expressions as she appeared to be arguing with herself in her mind. This was one of his otouto's friends. Sakura. He had memorized her name immediately by making a direct connection with the pastel pink of her hair. Catching the slight shivering of her form, he scanned her quickly, noting her current attire. Most likely by the whiff of alcohol, she had been at a bar. But since she was evidently not drunk, he assumed she was the 'designated driver' for the night.

As she was still in her own head, Itachi slid of his jacket and placed it swiftly on the petite's narrow shoulders. Sasuke wouldn't let him live it down if he let one of his best friend's catch a cold.

Amused by her sudden jump upon feeling warmth, he locked eyes with her when her large doe eyes glanced up at him.

"Uchiha-san! I don't need this, really, I'll be inside shortly." Sakura began to slide the warm jacket off of her shoulders, catching a nose full of the material's scent. Lightly scented with something that smelled like pinewood and autumn rain at the same time. She decided she liked the smell.

Her actions were paused when larger hands insistently pulled the garment back around her shoulders.

"Even so, men not in their…current state of mind would have no trouble taking advantage of you if they saw you in that attire." Itachi murmured.

Sakura's face flushed. She couldn't decide whether to be embarrassed, shocked, or pleased. So she settled for all three.

Looking down, she mumbled a small 'thank you.'

"I will inform you tomorrow if there is any current news pertaining to your car." The Uchiha murmured.

"-R-right. I'd better get to bed soon actually. My shift is early tomorrow." Sakura looked back down at the floor when Itachi's staring seemed to grow too intense. It was that whole burning soul thing again.

Itachi just nodded. Saying a quick goodnight to the Uchiha, she turned away awkwardly and walked towards the lighted entrance, heels clicking softly with every step she made.

'_Don't trip. Don't trip. Don't trip' _Sakura chanted in her mind the entire walk towards her complex.

As she passed through the doors, she could still feel his eyes watching her intently. Breathing a sigh of relief when safely turning the corner, Sakura closed her eyes briefly, Itachi and his damn uniform etched into her mind. She had thought Sasuke's brother was mysterious and always aloof. Quiet and peaceful. She had caught him reading in the Uchiha backyard once on a spring day. He had just been in his casual attire, enjoying whatever free time he had. That memory had been permanently engraved into her. And for some strange reason, ever since, she's been wishing to see him like that once more if even it was only a few seconds.

And just minutes before, she had studied him though he did not notice it. She had taken note of his reflex tensed shoulders and rigid stance as lines of stress showed clearly on his face. That was one reason why she was intimidated by the Uchiha clan. They pushed their future leaders to the point where they were just like Itachi. Guarded and emotionless.

* * *

Entering her apartment, she made a cup of jasmine tea to enjoy in the bathtub before heading to her room for a long deserved relaxation.

Just before clicking off the light beside her bed, Sakura's mind flashed to her meds she had forgotten to take. It was only for her insomnia, appearing right after the death of her parents. She had left them in her car. In the parking lot. In the cold and scary parking lot.

"_Shit."_ Sakura cussed, heart dropping at the knowing that she _had_ to go get them. If she didn't take her medication, she'd be awake all night. And damn it, it was already 3:30 A.M. She had to be up at 5 to make it to the train station for the two hour ride down to the Tokyo.

Taking a deep breath of irritation, the tired doctor dragged herself out of the oh-so comfortable bed, staring at it longingly before throwing a heavy quilt around her body.

Grabbing her car keys off the kitchen counter, Sakura slipped in her sandals before jogging down the carpet stairs, passing a few college students just coming back from a night out.

Reaching the first level, she smiled at Yumi, the information assistant.

"Forgot something again Sakura-chan?"

Sakura smiled wryly at the girl.

"You know me so well." Sakura said dryly, contorting her face into mock annoyance.

Laughing, they waved at each other before Sakura pushed open the glass doors and entered the garage, pausing in her steps. Shuffling foot by foot, she reached her car and unlocked the door, softly singing a small tune to keep her jumping heart just below heart attack level.

Snatching her bottle of pills off the dashboard, Sakura jumped away from the car as she slammed the driver door shut, locking up and running out into a clear path.

_Mission Complete_ Sakura smirked at the thought.

About to turn around, the pink-haired medic paused in her steps when she caught sight of something that looked strangely familiar to a police car. Straining her neck, she widened her eyes as she caught sight of the older Uchiha she had just spoken to an hour ago. To her relief, as she peered closer, he appeared to be sleeping. The window beside him had been rolled down to let in some air as he sat reclined in his seat, arms crossed over his chest.

What was he doing here?

Debating through her mind, Sakura turned back around and began to head back into her comfort zone before she put her actions back in hiatus.

Worry and compassion began to wash over her. He was probably here to look after the complex after the report of her stolen car part. And it was extremely cold down in this creepy place though he had chosen to be here rather than back at home.

Feeling slightly guilty, Sakura sighed before swiveling back towards the police car. Approaching the open window, she stood there awkwardly for a moment before hesitantly reaching out to tap the tensed Uchiha on the shoulder. She didn't really know what to expect from him.

**o**

But she did _not_ expect the sudden constriction around her wrist and the close proximity of the two as he pulled her so close that she could practically feel his warmth. His eyes relented from their narrowed shape upon realizing that it was his otouto's friend once again. Releasing her wrist, he glanced at his watch that now read 3:46 A.M. What was this medic still doing up?

"I apologize Haruno-san." Itachi spoke softly. He had never been asleep, just resting his strained eyes while his trained ears watched out for any suspicious sounds.

"No, really. It's fine. I'm sorry for ah…disturbing you. I just came down to get something I left in my car and I couldn't help but notice you out here."

Itachi's eyes immediately glanced down at the yellow bottle held in her palm.

Raising an eyebrow at the object, Sakura followed his trailing gaze to her pills, knowing what he was thinking.

"They're medication for my insomnia." Sakura clarified.

Ah. That's right. He had heard Sasuke talking about it to their okaa-san a few times. That and he had bumped into Sakura in their kitchen a few times early in the morning whenever she stayed over for the night. At that time, he had just assumed she was an early bird, but now he knew better.

"Ah. Then you should get to bed." Itachi took to mind the deep circles under Sakura's tired eyes.

"Yea, I know. But you…you should go back home already Uchiha-san, it's already really late."

"I intend to spend the night on evening duty."

"…What? You can't! It's cold here and uncomfortable. Surely Mikoto-san and Fugaku-san are worried by now." Sakura's face had crumpled into true concern. Itachi felt strangely pleased to know that this girl was worried about his wellbeing.

"They are aware of the shifts I take some nights." Itachi spoke quietly.

Sighing, Sakura looked around the parking lot and then back down. Her eyes laid sight on her quilt currently around her. Without further encouragement of thought, she drew it off and reached into the car, giving no time for Itachi's refusal as she arranged the blanket comfortably around his form.

"At least have this to keep you warm then." Sakura said, knowing she would never win in getting him to go back home to sleep.

Smiling, she gazed down at Itachi, playing with the cap of her bottle.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Sakura began to back away from the vehicle.

Upon receiving the stoic Uchiha's curt nod, she turned and began walking away.

"Thank you Haruno-san." Itachi's quiet but clear voice rang out, nearly pausing her in step.

Smiling, Sakura flushed before rushing out of the garage.

* * *

"Shit." Sakura constantly cursed as she rushed down the stairs just two hours later, shrugging into her jacket while taking the steps two at a time. Running out to the garage, the morning blue light cast a soft glow through the complex as Sakura jogged, wrapping her scarf haphazardly around her cold neck.

"Haruno-san."

Mentally slapping her forehead, Sakura turned to find Itachi fully alert in his car with a book in hand.

"Oh! Good morning Uchiha-san." Sakura jogged backwards.

"Do you require a ride to your destination?" Itachi scanned her over, amused at her constant hopping-in-place.

Sakura's jogging slowed to a complete halt. Sniffling from the cold, she rubbed her nose with a gloved hand.

"Huh? What do you mean?..."

"I mean exactly what I say."

Sakura was still too shocked.

If she had heard correctly, _The_ Uchiha Itachi had just offered her a ride.

Biting her lip, Sakura looked out the gates then back to the car.

It was certainly warmer in Itachi's car than in the cold train. And it'd be faster…

"Are you sure it's not too much of a hassle for you?"

Itachi nodded curtly.

Watching her jog over to his car, he waited for her to be fully seated before starting the engine and expertly maneuvering his way through the streets.

**o**

About five minutes into the drive, Itachi learned that Sakura was one of those fidget-when-they're-nervous types. There was, to his eye, never a time that the girl had actually sat still for more than five seconds.

"Sooo…what time does your shift start Uchiha-san?" Itachi found her forced voice to be quite amusing actually. She was biting her lip again, as if worried that he might not respond to her question. Deciding to save her from her agony, he answered her question.

"Three A.M. is my regular shift." He threw a sly glance at the medic before training his eyes on the road ahead of him again.

"…_Three A.M!_" Sakura tried her best not to hiss at his response. Sakura's mouth just hung open in shock.

"And what time do you get off your shift?" Sakura asked incredulously. Itachi noticed how she wasn't fidgeting anymore, now starting to work up her temper. He liked it. It showed more of the actual Haruno Sakura that Sasuke always told him about.

"11 P.M." Slowing down to a complete halt at a red light, he let him hands drop lightly into his lap before turning to look at Sakura who's eyes were filled with something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"You shouldn't _do _that Uchiha-san! You should be getting _at least_ eight hours a day! Not _four _hours a day!-And do you even eat during your shifts!" Sakura skimmed his form quickly. Itachi raised his eyebrows at this.

"I am a human being Haruno-san, I require nutrients."

"Well with your inhuman functions I think I'm allowed to ask such a question!" Sakura was now facing towards him, arms flailing about.

"And _why_, Haruno-san, does my daily schedule concern you so much?" Itachi said in a low and suave voice, inclining his body towards the now blushing medic. Well…it sounded like that to her.

Without taking his eyes off her widened vermillion eyes, he began accelerating the car.

"Wha- You can't just _go_ without even looking at the light!" Sakura's eyes narrowed but her raised voice didn't seem to have any effect on the calm Uchiha.

"Haruno-san. I _made_ the signal lights." Itachi's voice held a slight smirk to them as Sakura's voice deflated in her mouth as she slowly sank down into the seat.

She could _not_ believe she had just held a legit argument with Sasuke's brother. Head Chief of the Police Enforcement. _The _Uchiha Itachi.

Number One Bachelor in Konoha.

_Damn._

Crossing her arms, Sakura slapped her forehead, shaking her head in her palm.

"Do you usually do that in order to keep your forehead warm Haruno-san?"

Sakura looked up from her palm, staring at the Uchiha who seemed completely devoid of emotion. Had he even spoken?

'_Of course he did, you idiot!' _

"I-ah…_what?_" Sakura was now genuinely confused. Her forehead was not cold…

"Slapping yourself. If those are your intentions, then it is clearly working." From his profile, he seemed completely calm, but the way Sakura was angled, she could catch a glimpse of the amused tint in the Uchiha's signature deep crimson eyes.

_Did…THE Uchiha Itachi just tease her!_

Mouth now gaping as wide as a Koi fish, Sakura quickly leaned to the left to catch her reflection through the side mirror. And indeed, her forehead was as red as Hinata's cheeks the time when Naruto had kissed her on the cheek.

'_Oh Kami…' _Sakura was now morbidly embarrassed.

"I-just…No! I mean-" Sakura just settled for glaring at Itachi. Never had she been this flustered in her entire life before.

Pulling up to the curb of the hospital entrance, Sakura couldn't have felt more relieved. Gathering her bags as fast as she could, Sakura opened the car door, for once savoring the cold sting of the morning air.

"Thank you for the ride again."

"It was my pleasure Haruno-san." Itachi nodded at her.

About to close the car door, Sakura paused in her actions before ducking back into the warm interior.

"Ah-…you can call me Sakura…If you want I mean!" By this time, Sakura knew to just shut her mouth or else she'd just end up ranting.

Not being able to pick out the Uchiha's thoughts, she let out a breath of relief she hadn't realized she'd been holding in when he nodded silently.

"You may call me on the same terms if you wish also then." A smile radiantly broke out onto the medics face.

Her forehead may be pink at the moment, cheeks flushed tomato red, and pink tresses flying about her face, but Itachi decided then that he liked it. Sasuke's friend was definitely an interesting character.

Nodding to Sakura as she waved, he watched her enter the building before driving away.

* * *

Checking her watch, Sakura groaned as it read near midnight. Her shift was supposed to end at 10:30, but a flood of Class-A injuries had suddenly arrived and they were short on medics at the moment. Sakura was sore from constantly bending over the surgery table, her eyes were bloodshot, and to top It all off, it was raining. Pouring.

'_I love my life. I love…my life.' _Sakura chanted as she ran the last mile back to her apartment from the train station. None of her friends were answering their cell phones at this time of night. Slamming the gated door shut, Sakura trudged through the garage complex, careless of any danger that could be in there at the moment. She was pretty sure nobody would want to approach something that looked close to a drowned and hissy wet cat.

Hearing the door open behind her and then close, Sakura ignored it, knowing it was probably just a resident. Nobody could get in there without a key.

"Sakura."

Well. Except for him.

Turning around abruptly, she was surprised to find Itachi across the garage complex from her. She had thought he was in his car that was parked to the left of her. Apparently not. Instead, he was soaked to the bone just like her, dark bangs hanging slightly in front of his face. And the way his shirt was clinging to his body…

I mean, she knew that officers had to work out…but she didn't know he was _that_….hot-damn.

Swallowing her ogling, Sakura took a hesitant step towards him.

"Uch- Itachi…why are you…" Her hoarse voice all but signaled her exhausted state of mind currently.

"There was a gang fight around the corner that I was called in for backup." Sakura was now walking towards him faster and faster. No wonder he looked a bit saggy at the moment rather than his usual tall stature. Scanning his form quickly, she assessed the damage on him. It didn't appear that he was injured at the moment…

"Come on, you can clean up at my place." Sakura nodded her head towards the entrance.

"That will not be nec-" Itachi's voice came out softly, only to be cut off by Sakura's determined one.

"No arguments Itachi, you'll get hypothermia if you stay in those wet clothes." She knew he wasn't going to go back to the Uchiha compound in that state.

Looking at her impassively, Itachi nodded before Sakura shuffled them both back to her apartment.

**o**

"You can take a shower first. Just leave your clothes on the sink and I'll go get them washed." Sakura opened her top cupboard, spotting the extra towel she had been searching for.

Hopping up to make a grab at it, she squeaked when her wet form was pressed against the drawer as a longer hand easily took the towel down from its high perch.

"Thanks…" Sakura flushed. Man, if Ino ever knew that this 'one piece of fine ass' (as she put it one time) was about to take a shower in her apartment, she would never let her live it down.

But Ino just wouldn't find out. Simple as that.

Waiting until she heard the shower turn on, Sakura dwindled around her room a good five minutes before creaking open the bathroom door. Hot steam immediately engulfed her as she made a snag for his clothes. Catching sight of his silhouette through the shower curtains, Sakura mentally scolded herself for looking. But it wasn't her fault! It's in every woman in this frickin village's nature to want to peek at this Uchiha!

His face was turned up towards the shower nozzle with his hands combing back his long hair. Sakura's eyes followed the broad expanse of his shoulder blades down the contours of his chest, stopping at his narrow hips.

Stop!

Squeezing her eyes shut, Sakura quickly jerked her upper half out of the room, sprinting down the laundry room and shoving Itachi's damp clothes into the washing machine.

Back in the bathroom, Itachi turned his head in the direction of the door, smirking. The minute his acute senses picked up the creak of the door, he had counted the minutes it took until the click of the door closing was heard.

Three minutes and fifty-six minutes.

Not bad.

Chuckling to himself, he finished showering, the scent of freesia's and spring blossoms lingering in his hair.

* * *

Heating the kettle for some tea, Sakura's phone began ringing out shrilly. Ignoring the phone, thinking it was probably Ino, Sakura bit her lip. What if it was Shizune from the hospital? Well…they would have paged her instead… but just to be safe…

"Hello?"

"Forehead!" Sakura groaned at the sound of her best friend's high voice.

"What is it pig?" Sakura snuggled the phone between her ear and raised shoulder as she filled the sink up with warm soapy water to clean her dishes.

"A bunch of us are going out to the club tomorrow. You have to come with us!"

"No." Sakura said in a flat out manner.

"Oh please?"

"_No_ Ino. Invite someone else or something. I have a long shift tomorrow and I'll be too tired to play 'supervisor' for you guys in the evening."

"But-"

"_No."_

"Sakura-"

"No!"

"So I am expected to walk around in just a towel?"

"No!-" Sakura gasped as she whirled around. Phone dropping into the sink, she was now face to face with a very shirtless and ab abundant Uchiha Itachi.

"Oh my kami! No, no, I was talking to my friend and-ack!" Sakura reached to turn off the squealing kettle, cursing loudly when she burned her finger instead.

In all her fuss, she hadn't noticed Itachi's slow approach towards her as he reached around and smoothly turned off the fire then plucked the phone out of the warm dish-soap water.

Then much to her surprise, and embarrassment, he had gently coaxed her finger out of her pocket before gently sucking on the burnt digit.

And this was all while Sakura just flat-out ogled the Uchiha's chest.

Eyes naturally tearing up at the rush of pain now engulfing her finger, Sakura blinked rapidly.

"_Ow." _Sakura whispered simply. She really didn't want to cry in front of him, but _kami_, it hurt a lot.

Wanting to hit herself for crying at such a stupid matter, Sakura looked down. Jeez, Itachi probably went through hell each week and he never cried. Now he probably thought she was all weak and had a low pain tolerance.

Feeling her chin being lifted, Sakura looked everywhere but at him as he wiped away her continuous tears with the rough pad of his thumb.

Taking her finger, he held it away from his to assess the damage. It was still an angry red color and slightly swollen, but should be fine. It might leave a scar though. But strangely enough, it was in the shape of a heart.

"Thank you." Sakura sniffled. Nodding, he made a point to look down at himself before turning his gaze back upon her.

It took a few moments for Sakura to catch on.

"Oh! Clothes, right. They're still in the machine right now…but I have some spare clothes. Naruto always leaves them here." Padding towards her room with Itachi in tow, he watched as she pulled out a few shirts and slacks, holding them an arm's length away from her.

"These should do for the time being" Handing an ivy green long sleeved shirt and some jeans, Itachi threw them on and followed Sakura back out into the kitchen where she was now gingerly pouring hot water into cups of tea.

Handing a steaming mug to him, Sakura took a seat as she watched Itachi, for some reason, slowly maneuver his way into the chair across from her.

Furrowing her brows, Sakura slid away from the table and approached Itachi that was now staring up at her.

Without his approval, she insistently pushed down on his shoulder so that he leaned back in his chair. Eyes widening at her hand reaching for the hem of his shirt, his hand shot out to firmly keep her hand in place.

But what he wasn't expecting was for her other hand to shoot out and jerk his shirt up to reveal his very bruised and cut up hip. Sakura's face was a mix of anger, worry, and horror. He must be in pain! And all this time he hadn't even told her.

Angrily, she pulled Itachi into a standing position, not caring that he towered above her in a frightening matter. Pulling his shirt up, she walked around to his back. A large bruise was formed from his right rib cage all the way down towards the backside of his right hip.

"Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" Sakura's voice raised.

"I did not deem it worthy of attention." His head was turned around to look down at her assessing his injury.

"Well that's not up for you to decide!" Muttering insanity's, he let himself be pulled into her bedroom and pushed onto her bed while she fumbled around for her medical kit.

Lying on his side, Sakura scooted close to his stomach on her knees so she could reach his bruised hip.

Once the cold ointment hit his side, Itachi let out a hiss as it stung with increasing intensity.

His eyes narrowed when Sakura muttered something that sounded like 'serves you right'.

Working in silence, she bandaged up the remaining bruise and patted it as if she were admiring her bandage job.

Once Itachi had received his warm and dry clothes, he thanked Sakura quietly for her services as she just shrugged it off.

Walking him to the front door, they stood on the threshold with Sakura wrapping her arms around herself as a shield away from the relentless wind.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Sakura asked, cocking her head to the side.

Itachi nodded, knowing he'd probably see her in just a few hours when she left for her shift.

Giving just the smallest of smiles, Itachi began walking back to his car.

Closing the door, Sakura leaned against it for a few minutes. Were she and Itachi actually friends?

* * *

And yes indeed they had progressed to be friends over time. It had grown to be a regular routine that Sakura would come down to the garage with two cups of coffee to join Itachi as hegave her a ride down to the hospital. Upon coming back home and still finding the Uchiha stationed at his post watch, she would bring him down some sort of food substance to keep him eating, not really knowing if he ate not including the times she fed him.

Whenever he was injured, he would appear on her doorstep and she would wordlessly allow him in so she could patch up his weakened figure.

Sakura was liking this new routine of hers, and strangely, she didn't want her car to be fixed anymore.

But lately, she hadn't been seeing that much of Itachi's handsome face that often. She would catch some glances of him here and there in his vehicle, but not ever more than a few seconds. Sakura had even taken it a habit to begin carrying around her horn defense again with Itachi's continuous absences in the garage at night whenever she returned home.

Missing his protective presence, Sakura pushed out the thought of him in the morning upon not finding him there waiting for her like always. This was probably the first time in almost two months where he had not been there to give her a ride in the mornings.

Sakura had a hunch this was going to be a bad day already as she began walking towards the train station, breaking out into a solid jog.

* * *

"Doctor Haruno. Report to floor one Room 612. Doctor Haruno. Report to floor one Room 612." Sighing out irritatingly, said-doctor folded up her newspaper and poured her full cup of coffee into the sink before rushing out of the lounge area. So much for her fifteen minute break.

Apparently it was just another stubborn horny old patient who refused to take his meds while trying to grope her ass the entire time.

Sakura had dealt with so many of these types the past few hours that now this pink-haired doctor was just downright pissed. She felt sorry for the next patient to encounter her.

"Doctor Haruno. Emergency in the ER. Needed Immediately. Doctor Haruno. Emergency in the ER. Needed Immediately." Swiftly pivoting around, Sakura ran back to the fourth floor.

"Doctor Haruno!"

"File." Sakura ignored all calls of her name as she quickly scanned the form. Her eyes widened as she swore her heart stop upon reading the name of her patient.

Uchiha Itachi.

Gun-shot wound puncturing the lung.

Head flying up to lock with the still form of the Uchiha, she bit back a gasp as her mind flooded with an overwhelming amount of thoughts.

"Doctor Haruno! We're losing him!" Sakura's attention snapped back to reality as her composure was set back in.

"Inject 5 doses of EBM, we need to slow down his blood flow before his heart goes into cardiac arrest."

Looking over his bloody chest, Sakura bit back her tears as her team began to go into immediate surgery.

"I won't forgive you if you die on me." Sakura whispered.

* * *

Three hours later, Sakura pushed past the heavy ER doors, disposing her bloody gloves in a nearby bin. Slumping into the bench across from the room, Sakura lifelessly stared down at the floor. The shock now wearing off of her, Sakura began to tremble until she broke out into sobs that racked her entire form.

_Hands trembling, Sakura slowly wiggled out the bullet embedded tightly into his skin. Upon releasing its death grip, Sakura smiled at her work._

"_Good, now lets-"_

_Suddenly there was an alarmingly fast beep on the moniter. Itachi's heart was speeding up to fast._

"_We're losing him! He's losing too much blood!" One of the nurses cried out. Taking out the oxygen assisting tube, Sakura clamped it over the still Uchiha's mouth. _

"_Get me the defibrillation!" Sakura yelled out._

_Searching around in a panicked manner, Sakura slapped the patches on quickly before rubbing the clamps together._

"_200 joules, charging."_

_Sakura's heart was beating faster than ever as she hastily wiped away her flowing tears._

"_Clear."_

…

_Nothing._

"_300 joules, charging."_

_Clear._

…_._

_Nothing. _

"_Doctor Haruno-"_

"_Quiet!" Sakura snapped and she sniffed._

"_Wake up Itachi!" Sakura shouted, hitting him angrily in the arm._

…_.Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

_A steady ECG reappeared on the screen as the slow rise of the Uchiha's chest could be seen. _

"_He's breathing!" _

_

* * *

_

Curling up, Sakura sniffled, wishing Itachi was here right now to wipe away her tears silently and rub soothing circles on her back like he always did whenever she was having a rough time.

She had been so close to losing a friend today.

Getting startled out of her thoughts, Sakura squinted up at the figure that created a shadow over her.

"Sasuke…" He looked like he had just sprinted in, heaving for breath.

"Itachi's ok?" Sakura nodded. Sasuke studied his best friend for a moment before silently holding his arms out to her.

Without hesitating, Sakura jumped up and threw herself around him, sobbing all over again.

"I almost couldn't save him." Sakura gulped in between sobs, burying her face into his shoulder as her tears soaked through his shirt.

"But you did, Sakura. Thank you…I owe you everything." Sasuke struggled out gruffly.

* * *

The sound of crunching registered through his mind. Furious whispering was also heard as he scrunched up his brows.

"See? You woke him up dipshit."

"Well it's about time!"

Itachi cracked open his eyes to take in the sight of his brother and cousin, Shisui, bickering again as they fought over a bag of chips.

"Water…" His voice was scratched and hoarse. It felt like a wad of cotton had been shoved down his throat for the longest of times.

"Heyy Itachi! Glad to see you're awake!" Shisui grunted when Sasuke elbowed him hard.

"How long have I been out?"

"Just about four days." Sasuke muttered, handing him a plastic cup. Sasuke and Shisui then proceeded to assist him in propping him against the headboard.

"Man, you should really thank Sakura-san for saving your sorry ass. We almost lost you for a moment back there." Shisui jutted his thumb behind him.

"Actually, you should be bowing down to her fe- OW!" Shisui stopped his continuation when Sasuke subtly tipped over his chair, landing his cousin flat onto his back.

Smirking, Itachi nodded.

Where was she anyways? If she had healed him, then that would make her his doctor right?

Not being able to think for the next few hours, Itachi was surrounded nonstop by family members of all kinds. Including the little five years old girls who fought over on who got to hold Itachi-kun's hand first.

After telling them that they could just take turns, a voice saved him from all the chaos.

"Alright Uchiha's of all kind, Itachi needs to get some rest." He had never been so grateful to hear that light voice.

At once, all of his relatives rushed towards the doctor, shaking her hand, kissing her cheeks, thanking her for saving their 'baby's' life. Even his father hugged her tightly.

After she had securely gotten every one of his relatives out of the door, she shut it softly before turning to him with an angry expression.

He hadn't expected that.

"Don't you _ever_ scare me again like that Uchiha, got it?" Regardless of her temper, Itachi felt flattered by her words. Translated into nicer words.

_I was worried about you_

Nodding, Sakura walked over to him, checking on all of his vital signs before scratching down a few words into his document silently. Hanging the clipboard at the end of his bed, she went to his bedside. Over the past months, they had grown to a very close connection between the two of them. Their relationship had excelled to the point where they were able to pick out each other's thoughts just by their body language.

And right now, Itachi could tell Sakura was happy.

Leaning down, Sakura lightly cupped his cheek before landing a soft and chaste kiss on his forehead.

**o**

For the next hour or so, the two began to catch up on their lives. Itachi had been busy the past few weeks with an increasing number of criminals which explained his absence in their daily routines together. Seeing the tired lines still etched into Itachi's face, Sakura stood up, giving a final pat of his hand.

"You should sleep, I'll check up on you again in a couple of hours." Sakura opened the door.

Turning around back to him, Itachi eyed her suspiciously at the mysterious glint in her eyes.

"Oh. And you're off active duty for the next two months for rehab." That was it. Smugness.

"Surely the Uchiha clan will not approve of this." Itachi stated with cool arrogance. But Sakura's arrogance overpowered him this time.

"In the Police unit, you may be Head Chief and all, but in this hospital, you're under my command Uchiha." Sakura smirked before leaving.

Itachi just stared at the door.

Had he just been outwitted by the meek little Haruno Sakura?

...

Later in the day when he asked for Shisui's opinion on the matter, he had indeed gotten his 'arrogant petite ass whipped'.

* * *

It had been two weeks into his stay at the hospital and even Itachi's amazing patience was starting to run thin. He had just about enough of hearing Sasuke and his cousin's constant bickering and the coddling of his relatives. He was already twenty five for heaven's sake!

After a normal Tuesday of visits by friends and family, Itachi was worn out and irritated.

"Hello Itachi." But his energy was always just a bit more revived whenever his pink-haired medic came in to visit him.

"So I was talking to your dad, and he suggested that I extend your stay in the hospital."

Except for when she said out.

Narrowing his eyes, he shook his head curtly.

"Two months is my limit Sakura." Itachi muttered dangerously low.

"Well that all depends on your rehab progress." Sakura shrugged simply.

Itachi's patience was on the edge of snapping.

"I do not need rehab from any of your nurses."

"Are you implying that my nurses are insufficient in their field?" Sakura bit out, forgetting the document she held in her hand.

"I am not implying it Sakura. I am stating it." Sakura was furious now. And he had not been, in his time of knowing her, been able to be directed towards her short temper.

"My nurses, for your information, are the most skilled in all of Japan! If it wasn't for your insubordinate personality then maybe you would actually be getting better! I did _not_ save your sorry ass just so you could insult my skill!" Sakura shouted. Red with anger, she spun out, slamming the door in the process.

Itachi just looked at the wall. Even though he was locked up in here for the next two months didn't mean he could take out his anger on Sakura. He knew she and her team were one of the best in all of Japan. She didn't deserve his remarks.

For once, Itachi showed his frustrated emotion, slamming back his hand against the wall behind him.

* * *

The next day, Itachi had stayed up all night in bed thinking of the proper way to apologize to his pink-haired friend. Getting an hour of sleep, the stoic officer woke up, expecting to see her familiar face.

Instead, he was met with Ami, the flirtatious nurse.

He had been introduced to Sakura's medical team before. And she was _not_ on her team the last time Itachi had checked. Narrowing his eyes at her, he firmly removed the insistent hand lingering on his bandaged chest.

"Nurse, where is Doctor Haruno?" Itachi asked politely.

"Sakura? Oh, she handed over the job to me. She said she was too busy at the moment." Ami smiled at him. Resisting the urge to grimace, Itachi nodded.

**o**

The next days were hell.

Day after day, he expected to see those bright green eyes smiling at him to check up on him. And day after day, he'd be met with disappointment as Sasuke and Shisui constantly teased him.

He had thought Sakura's anger would have dissipated in a few days. But that was not the case. It was already well over a week that he had not even caught a glimpse of her familiar lithe figure.

And though he didn't want to admit it, he missed her. He longed for her soothing voice and quiet conversations. He wanted to see her smile again and flushed face. Unlike anyone else, over time, he had let her in. And she had understood him better than anyone else.

Feeling some remorse in him, he knew that Sakura's entire rant was just because she cared for him.

**o**

The next two days he spent debating whether or not to swallow down his pride and ask to see Doctor Haruno.

Then one day, when Ami entered with the intention of doing a full body examination on him, he had decided Sakura was worth his damaged pride.

And since Sakura wasn't coming to him-

He was going to find her.

With the stealth and agility he still hadn't lost after weeks of being bedridden, Itachi sneaked out of his room expertly and wandered down the hall.

He had been to Sakura's office before when he had to return her quilt to her so he still remembered the way.

Padding down, he thanked his brother for sneaking in some slacks and a shirt to wear rather than those atrocious gowns they made all patients wear.

Doctor Nayabi

Doctor Takahiro

Ah.

Doctor Haruno.

The gold plaque shown mockingly at him as he took a deep breath before knocking softly on the wooden door.

There were a few sounds of shuffling before a muffled 'come in' sounded out.

Opening the door, he noted the familiar abode with observing eyes. The wall sized window let in the city lights and the newly appearing stars in the sky. Traveling around the walls of pictures and awards, his eyes finally landed on the figure he had come to recognize.

"Can I help-" Sakura cut off when she turned around, gasping when she was met with Itachi.

Her eyes immediately flashed in anger as she approached him, pushed him over to her couch.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Uchiha? I swear, if you rip out my stitches I worked so hard on, I'll make sure you're bedridden for the next _year!_"

"I'm sorry Sakura." Sakura paused her actions, stilling her hands that were still on Itachi's chest.

He had never said 'sorry' to her. He always used the word 'apologize'. But saying this must mean he was serious.

And the way he was looking at her so intensely through his eyelashes…

"You think you can just say sorry and-"

Sakura was cut off when Itachi grabbed the back of her neck and crashed their lips together. Immediately without thought, Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck in a bruising grip, pressing herself closer to him. They had both known each other's attraction towards one another for quite some time already.

Molding their lips together, Itachi slid a hand to Sakura's waist to pull her towards him more. Running his tongue across her sweet lips, Sakura gasped when he nibbled on her lower lip. Taking advantage of this, Itachi slid his tongue into her mouth, entwining around hers as their lips moved in fiery passion. It was a soft kiss but hungry at the same time.

Feeling Sakura push on his shoulders, he sat down onto the couch while Sakura straddled his lap, lips still fused together the entire time. Running her hands through his soft hair, Itachi's hand slid down to rest on one of her silky thighs that had been exposed.

Then breaking apart for well needed air, they leaned against each other's foreheads while regaining their breaths. All the while, Itachi rubbed soothing circles on Sakura's right hip.

Sakura was flushed that deep shade of red Itachi loved so much. Lips slightly swollen, he smirked up at her.

"I-" Sakura struggled for the words.

Damn. The way he was looking at her so intensely with that sexy smirk of his….

Feeling the ripple of his abs beneath her hands, Sakura gasped.

Had she opened up his injuries?

Tugging up his shirt, she checked quickly to see there was no blood seeping through. Looking back at Itachi, now he had an amused smirk.

"I didn't know you wanted me _that _badly Sakura."

Feeling heat rush up to her ears, she tugged at Itachi's hair playfully.

"Oh shut up Uchiha." Sakura murmured before bending down for another slow and dragging kiss.

"You think you can just kiss me and everything will be alright?" Sakura mumbled against Itachi's lips, feeling him smile.

"Yes." He stated simply. And the way he was starting to inch his way under the hem of her shirt was so distracting that Sakura simply settled down.

"Well, you're right this time." Sakura beamed down at him before cupping his face in her small hands and kissing him hard.

And in that moment while trailing hot open mouthed kisses down his medic's neck and hearing her moan softly

Itachi decided that he wouldn't mind staying here for another couple of months.

* * *

And that's it my viewers! I hoped you guys liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Comment on what you guys thought of it, I'd love to hear your opinions! Your ideas might spark another oneshot for me! But until next time!

-chicken 3


End file.
